


Questions from Princess Agnes

by Styfas



Category: The Terror (TV 2018)
Genre: A reference to Harry's deceased sister Agnes, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Father - Daughter Conversation, Gen, Harry D. S. Goodsir Lives, Mentions of Silna, Reads as a one-sided conversation, Tuunbaq? What Tuunbaq? There was Never a Tuunbaq
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:55:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28251993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Styfas/pseuds/Styfas
Summary: It's 1856, and Harry and Silna's five-year old daughter has some questions for her Daddy.  Harry does his creative best.  With the questions he wants to answer, that is...Terror Bingo:  The Tundra
Relationships: Harry D. S. Goodsir/Lady Silence | Silna
Kudos: 10
Collections: The Terror Bingo





	Questions from Princess Agnes

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one-sided conversation between Harry Goodsir and his inquisitive five-year-old daughter. Harry's words are written, and hopefully, if I've done a good job of it, the reader can fill in the blanks with imaginings of Agnes' responses and questions. 
> 
> Thanks, as always, to [Drac](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drac), who introduced me to The Terror in the first place, and who are the second to read my fics (after me) in a "filtering" but not-beta-reader way. 
> 
> Disclaimers: I do/don't know any of the real-life people mentioned in this fic. RIP to all. I do not own any of the characters as depicted in AMC The Terror; those belong to AMC, writers, producers, directors, actors, and anyone else who had anything to do with the series.
> 
> This is fiction, and I am not making money from this.

_Hellooooo?_ _Queen Silna, Princess Agnes, where are you?_ _Daddy’s home!_

Ah, and here’s my little birthday girl! Oh, I’m sorry, sweetheart, thank you for correcting me. Of course, you’re a _big_ girl now. Five years old! 

Mummy’s busy cooking? Then let’s not disturb her. Take my hand, and let’s sit. Come, sit on Daddy’s lap. Up, up, up you go! There. Now tell me, Princess, how was your day? And how does it feel to be five years old?

How very grown-up of you. Oh, my Goodness, you _are_ a big girl, thinking up questions all day. And I shall do my very best to answer them. What would you like to know first?

Your name? Well, you were named after my little sister, who’s not with us anymore. She left us when I was only three years old – but I’m not sad about it, and you shouldn’t be sad, either. Do you know why? Because she’s an angel – and she’s happy because she lives with all the other angels in Heaven, making beautiful music. I’m happy because I know I’ll see her again – and I know you’ll meet her someday, too. 

Another question, is it?

 _Two_ questions? Oh, my!

Hmmm. Why do I look different than Mummy… and why do you look more like Mummy than Daddy? Right. Well… I suppose that’s because I’m a man, and you’re both ladies, of course. 

Yes, I’m just being silly.

Well… uh… _Oh! I know:_ Let me tell you the story of how Mummy and Daddy met. Would you like that?

Good. 

Mummy once lived in a magical land called Nunavut, where _all_ the people look very much like her. The land was pure and white, with shimmering snow and bright, shining ice that looked like glass. Mummy even lived in a house made of snow! And, oh! – there were animals, so many animals in that magical land. There were big white bears, fluffy white foxes, seals of many colors – and reindeer, just like the reindeer that pull Father Christmas’ sleigh!

Six years before you were born, Daddy sailed on a big, tall ship with many other men from England, Scotland, and Ireland. Can you guess where we sailed?

Yes, we sailed to Nunavut! 

One very cold day, a group of us were walking for many miles across the frozen snow. We called that land with snow “The Tundra,” because we didn’t yet know the name that _Mummy_ called it. Well, as I was saying, we were walking across the snow – when I happened to see a lady. It was your mummy! Oh my, she was the most beautiful lady I had ever seen in my whole life. She looked like a queen! She had shiny black hair, dark brown eyes, and light brown skin. She was so pretty, just like _you_ , Princess.

We talked together, and after a short time, Mummy decided to come back with us to the big, tall ship. And then, she stayed with us as we sailed all the way back to England.

Why? Well… I think you might have to ask Mummy more about that. But can I tell you a little secret? I like to think that maybe – just _maybe_ – she came to England because she thought Daddy was the most handsome man she had ever seen.

I am? Handsome like a _prince_? Oh, thank you!

Oh, I’m sorry, Princess, but I’m afraid I won’t be able to marry you when you grow up. Daddy can only be married to Mummy. But I know that one day you’ll find a handsome prince of your very own.

Can I tell you another little secret? You know, sometimes I think Mummy would like to go back to Nunavut. 

Oh, no, no! She would never leave us all alone! I meant that she might like to _visit_. Uh… maybe all three of us could go to visit Nunavut someday. We would be sailing for a very long time, and it would be so very, _very_ cold there – but I think we could do it. Uh… maybe when you’re older? Would you like that? 

Ooh! A Princess Hug! Princess Hugs are the very best hugs of all! Thank you! 

Have I answered all your questions, then?

But Sweetheart, you already asked me why you look more like Mummy than Daddy… and…

Well, it’s because… it’s because you’re magical, just like Mummy. Yes, that’s it… Even when you were a tiny baby, I knew you were a magical princess. Yes, I did… because you looked so much like Mummy, who came from that magical land of Nunavut.

Pardon me? Yesterday? Oh. I had no idea that Mummy already told you about _that._

Yes… what she said is true. You _were_ once in Mummy’s tummy. And... and _that’s_ a magical thing, too.

My, you’re certainly full of questions today… No, boy babies don’t come from daddy tummies. 

Why? Because… well, because that’s just the way it is. Uh… Do you know what Mummy told _me_ yesterday? She told me that you’re a very good helper. You helped her make cookies, yes? Well, how about you go to the kitchen now and see if Mummy needs help with dinner? Wouldn’t you like to be a good helper?

Yes, that’s right. Girls babies – _and_ boy babies – come from lady tummies. But you were the only baby to come from your mummy. Off to the kitchen now, Princess Agnes!

All right. One more question, then. _One more._

 _How_ did you get to be inside Mummy’s tummy… Right. Well… I think you should ask Mummy that question. 

Y-Yes, I know she’s busy, and I know I said that we shouldn’t disturb her. So… maybe you can ask her later, hmm? In the meantime, would you like to know why the sky is blue? Or where rainbows come from, and why they have so many colours? 

Sweetheart, as I just told you, I do think that’s a question for your mummy.

Well… because… because you were in _her_ tummy, and not mine. 

Y-Yes, I _do_ know the answer… but… I…

**_SILNAAAAA!_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Harry Goodsir as daddy to a little girl? Oh, my heart... 🧡
> 
> (This fic is treacle; I acknowledge it. Or sugar. Maybe saccharin).
> 
> Okay, okay, I know that the first guy to begin to try to explain why the sky is blue was 1860s.... oh well. In addition, supposedly the sex-to-babies connection wasn't truly made until 1879?!?!? Or so I've read.... (because I believe everything I read on the Internet, don't we all?) 😂 Again, Oh Well.
> 
> ALSO - if anyone knows of any Welshmen who were on the Expedition, let me know; please, and thank you. I didn't seem to find any evidence as such.


End file.
